


You Could’ve Tried

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Community: deadlettershome, Dead Letters Variations Challenge, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, Epistolary, F/F, Gen, Memories, Minor Canonical Character(s), Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy writes her last letter to Willow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could’ve Tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new oneshot I found that was for the [Dead Letters Home Challenge](http://www.dymphna.net/deadletters/).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

You Could’ve Tried

You could’ve at least **tried** to get me free, you know.

I know, I know, you were too busy. It always seemed like some new and exciting danger appeared. This demon, that demon, that thing that was bits and pieces of demons, some sort of deity, on and on and on… gotta come up with new spells to fight off the new dangers, no time for poor little Amy, still gnawing away on her rat chow. Do you have **any** idea how terrible that stuff tastes? Would leaving a few pizza crusts near my cage be **that** hard?

And, geez, what about that time you made me human for a **second**? Really, Willow, what were you thinking, doing a spell like that? I could’ve told you how much trouble it was going to be. But, no. No time for Amy — I have to make my will be strong.

Okay, sure, I’ve done my fair share of screwups. Xander’s little adventure with love was probably a bad idea, yeah. And turning Buffy into a rat wasn’t smart either. But you know, it was the spell; I wasn’t thinking, and everything was okay, right? And I’m not mad at you for that second-of-humanity thing, really.

No, really. Not mad. There are other things to make me mad now.

Like Tara. I’m sure she’s a nice girl and all, but really, Willow, when did **you** go gay? You were always so sweet and never thinking lustful thoughts, not even with that boyfriend of yours. I’d pull down the Big Book of Tantric Sex or whatever, and you’d be bewildered for a few seconds, then blush and turn away. God, how that **infuriated** me…

It’s just… if I had known, we could’ve had something, you know? Okay, maybe not when you were dating Oz, but after. Before. Whatever. It would’ve been nice. Fun.

But, no, little Amy’s a rat, and she just gets to watch. You lying on that plush velvet bedspread (you didn’t think I noticed? I would’ve loved to get my hands on it instead of my tiny little paws), the moonlight playing over your skin as she kissed, licked, touched, fucked you into oblivion.

It was frustrating as hell, let me tell you. And when you moved in with her, and then… when you got that **cat** …

Would it’ve been so hard to just **try** again? She had more books; she would’ve probably figured it out. Or what about Giles? Giles knew a lot, he could’ve made me human again.

But, no. No one remembers poor Amy…

Look, if you haven’t figured it out from the broken cage, ask “Miss Kitty,” all right? And I hope you feel a little guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


End file.
